


Lean on me

by AllKindsOfEverything



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllKindsOfEverything/pseuds/AllKindsOfEverything
Summary: Felicia is used to being alone, it's only a matter of time until Bunty would find her when she's vulnerable. So I wrote it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Challenge - Father Brown "Ladies Week" - Day 5: Family - (prompt: [not listed])

Bunty's footfall was silent against the lush carpet as she tiptoed through the hall.  
It was almost midnight and the house was so eerily quiet it made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.  
Gentle sobbing could be heard from the sitting room. Hadn't she seen light flickering through the gap on the underside of the door, she would have thought the mansion was haunted.  
Slowly opening the door, Bunty stopped on the threshold.   
The fireplace was lit; the two heavy wingback chairs in front of it casting long shadows against the floor. On one of them her aunt was curled up, a whisky glass in one hand, the other draped over her eyes as she leaned heavily on her elbow, her slender frame shaking with each silent sob.

"Aunty Leesha?" She whispered the childhood name into the dim room, watching her yank her head up, her wet eyes widening in shock.

"Bunty." Her voice cracked and she cleared her throat, wiping her eyes and nose with the back of her hand, trying to lock away the sadness she had given into. She turned away in her seat, asking "What are you doing up?"   
Placing the empty whisky glass on the small end table beside her chair, Felicia pulled her legs towards her chest, wrapping her arms around them.  
She looked back towards her niece, and forced a smile to her face.

Slowly walking towards her aunt, Bunty studied her carefully. If she hadn't heard her, if she hadn't seen the tears, she would have never guessed that a moment ago Felicia had been crying. Sure, her face was a bit puffy and her eyes were glistening more than they should, but in the dim firelight she wouldn't have noticed that. It made her sad to realise that her aunt was this good at hiding her feelings, even from her.

Sitting down on the armrest, she stared at Felicia in silence for a long moment. "Why were you crying?"

The directness of the question shouldn't have surprised her as much as it did. This was Bunty, after all. And yet she was startled. Not only by the blunt enquiry but by the look on the girl's face. She looked so protective right now, so mature.

Resting her arm on the back of the chair, Bunty leaned down slightly. Now that she was looking for it she could see the sadness. Why had she never noticed it before? 

"Do I need a reason?" Felicia finally breathed, feeling the tears burning behind her eyes. Her niece smiled at her and brushed the backs of her fingers down the side of Felicia's face.

Bunty's voice held the same kindness as her eyes. "Not really."

Her vision blurred as she smiled gratefully, tears spilling over and running down her cheeks. Turning her face away, she pressed her eyes shut and stifled a sob, "I'm sorry."

"No." Bunty's heart ached. Sliding over the armrest to squeeze in next to her aunt, she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer, pressing her cheek against the side of her head. Brushing her hand through Felicia's hair, she felt her curl into her. "It's okay." She soothed and rubbed her back. "Let go." Bunty continued to stroke Felicia's back, her other arm still wrapped securely around her shoulders, holding her close. After a moment she felt her tremble as she gave up resistance and seconds later hot tears wet the side of her neck.

She wouldn't find out why her aunt cried that night. But in the end it didn't really matter, as long as she knew she could trust her with her tears.


End file.
